Sensei Baka!
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Orang itu yang membuat Naruto enggan untuk sekolah. Namun, detakan jantung Naruto berkata lain?


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warning: TYPO(S), abal, AU, OOC, Boys Love, Freak, One shoot, and Many more.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON''T READ~**_

_**Summary: Guru baru yang membuat Naruto sangat membenci sekolah. Namun,Naruto bisa jatuh cinta terhadapnya?**_

_**Sensei Baka!**_

.

.

Aroma pagi mulai tercium samar-samar. Dinginnya udara menjelang pagi begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang. Aroma embun pagi yang sangat segar mulai menyebar. Cahaya matahari yang samar-samar mulai terlihat di penghujung singgasana timurnya. Bocah bersurai pirang tampak mulai merapatkan selimutnya. Matanya masih terpejam rapat seakan-akan enggan untuk menampilkan iris birunya yang begitu indah. Derap langkah menuju kamarnya sama sekali tak diindahkannya. Dia sangat kenal derap langkah itu. Namun, rasa kantuknya menjadi keberanian yang mennyuruhnya untuk tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Naruuuu, ramenmu dimakan anjing tetangga!"

'GUBRAK'

Terdengarlah suara orang jatuh dari dalam kamar tersebut. Membuat bocah bersurai merah kejinggaan yang menyender di depan kamar tersebut menyeringai senang. "Yak, berhasil!" ucap bocah tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri. Ya, Namikaze Kyuubi, bocah yang memiliki mata merah darah ini begitu tahu cara membangunkan adiknya. Kyuubi dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Doggy sialan! Kalau ketemu, biar aku suruh Akamaru menggigitnya. Tunggu aku Kyuu-_nii_!"

Begitulah omelan yang terdengar setelah bunyi jatuh tadi. Sepertinya Naruto sedang mendumel tak jelas. Kyuubi yang masih dapat mendengar kata-kata itu hanya terkekeh sembari menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah menunggu mereka. Ibu mereka, Namikaze Kushina adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang lembut dan selalu tersenyum hangat. Ayah mereka, Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pria tampan dengan ciri-ciri yang serupa dengan Naruto, rambut pirang cerah dan mata biru yang mempesona.

"Kau sudah membangunkannya? Kenapa berisik sekali Kyuu?" tanya Minato sembari melipat koran yang baru saja selesai dibacanya. Matanya menatap anak sulungnya dengan lembut.

"Sudah, sebentar lagi pasti dia turun. Hanya sedikit keributan." Ucap Kyuubi sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah ayahnya. Seperti gaya guru olahraga di sekolahnya yang sangat menyilaukan mata saat tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa sampai berisik seperti itu, Kitsune? Kau mengatakan yang bukan-bukan lagi, kan?" tanya Kushina sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiga orang anggota keluarganya. Kyuubi hanya mendengus sembari tetap mengupas apelnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar derap langkah menuju dapur. Terdengar begitu gaduh dan seperti terburu-buru. Selang beberapa detik, tampaklah seorang bocah pirang yang lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Seragam yang dipakai semberono dan berantakan. Rambut pirangnya masih acak-acakan dan dasinya disampirkan dibahu kirinya. "Mom, kenapa membiarkan anjing tetangga memakan ramen milik Naru? Apa Naru sudah tak disayang lagi? Apa seekor anjing lebih penting daripada Naru?" ucapnya edan saat menatap Ibunya yang sedang cengo mendengar omongannya.

Mata Naruto tampak berkaca-kaca seperti orang yang ingin menangis. Minato hanya mampu menahan tawanya mendengar omongan Naruto. Sementara Kyuubi, dia mencoba menyembunyikan apelnya. Kushina menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar, "Na-naru, kau bermimpi buruk, ya? Tidak ada seekor anjingpun yang mampir kesini pagi ini." Ucapnya gugup, entah kenapa rasanya dia sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi saat di atas tadi.

"Kyuu-_nii_~ kau membohongiku ya~?" tanya Naruto dengan nada manis yang terkesan menyeramkan di telinga Kyuubi.

"Hm. Naru, ak—"

'JLEB'

Sebuah pisau melayang ke arah Kyuubi dan menancap tepat di sebelah tangan kanan Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan _horror_ sembari nyengir tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Merasakan aura-aura pembunuhan berdarah, Kyuubi melesat meninggalkan dapur tanpa pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kushina dan Minato hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua putra mereka yang sudah menjadi rutinitas pagi. Dan entah kenapa Naruto selalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi. Meskipun berakhir dengan omongan Kyuubi yang mengada-ada dan pisau yang menancap pada meja makan.

**Ore wa Oyabun desu!**

"Cih! Cepat sekali perginya Kyuu-_nii_! Dasar monster rubah!" gerutu Naruto sembari membuka lokernya. Saat ini Naruto sudah berada di sekolah setelah aksi kejar-mengejar di jalanan tadi. Naruto dan Kyuubi pergi ke sekolah menggunakan _motor sport_ mereka masing-masing. Motor Naruto berwarna hitam-jingga dan motor Kyuubi berwarna merah darah. Ya, mereka berdua baru saja balapan ditengah ramainya jalanan Konoha pagi tadi.

"Oi, Narutoooo! Kau sudah dengar gosip baru? Pasti belum. Kau kan selalu ketinggalan gosip." Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda sembari mendatangi Naruto. Tampak dua orang gadis lainnya berada di samping gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau yang dikenalnya bernama Sakura Haruno. Kedua gadis itu adalah Ino Yamanaka—gadis berambut pirang pucat dan mata aquamarine—dan Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis pemalu yang memiliki rambut biru tua dan mata tak berpupil berwarna ungu muda.

"Ck, kalian kan memang tukang gosip. Aku tidak peduli dan aku tidak tertarik. Ayo ke kelas!" ucapnya sembari nyengir lebar ke arah ketiga gadis tersebut. Ketiga gadis tersebut hanya mengikuti Naruto menuju kelas.

Kelas mereka sudah ramai dengan suara terikan yang begitu gaduh. Entah kenapa teriakan-teriakan itu membuat Naruto yang baru saja menduduki bangku kesayangannya menjadi sedikit ikut penasaran. Namun tak satupun temannya termasuk ketiga gadis tadi yang ingin memberitahunya. Mereka hanya menjawab 'Tadi kau bilang tak tertarik.'

"Iya, _sensei_ itu masih muda dan ganteng."

"iya, aku dengar dia seumuran dengan kita. Dia pasti jenuis. Kyaaa, aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya."

"Kita kalah saingan."

"Kita garus menyingkiran guru baru itu."

"Ya, dia menurunkan reputasi kita."

Begitulah kata-kata yang sampai ke telinga Naruto. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa seperti diasingkan dari kelas ini. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia sedang ngambek. Gaara yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengangkat alis tanda mengerti namun juga … sedikit tak mengerti. "Naru, kau kenapa?"

"Tak ada lagi yang sayang sama aku Gaara. Semua mengabaikanku … hiks." Ucap Naruto membuat topeng datar Gaara hampir saja meledak saat itu juga. Jika saja dia tak les privat tentang cara menggunakan _poker face_ yang baik, mungkin Gaara sudah jatuh dari bangkunya saat ini juga. Naruto menatap Gaara dengan dua titik air mata yang siap mengalir di kedua sudut matanya.

"Hanya seorang guru baru. Sudah jangan nangis. Kau ini anak kelas satu SMA seperti anak TK saja." Ucap Gaara masih mencoba mempertahankan topengnya. Namun topengnya hancur seketika saat matanya melihat ke arah Neji Hyuuga. Seorang bocah bermata ungu pucat tanpa pupil dan rambut coklat panjang yang sedang mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Gaara hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan paksa. Entah kenapa, kedipan itu dianggap Gaara seperti kedipan yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'Aku cantik, kan?'

"Eh? Guru baru? Mana? Mana guru barunya? Cantik tidak? Mana Gaara? Mana?" tanya Naruto edan tak memperdulikan wajah Gaara yang sudah memucat akibat kedipan maut Neji.

"Naruto! Ssstt, gurunya sudah datang tuh. Kau ini telat sekali berpikirnya. Dari tadi dia memperhatikanmu." Ucap seorang bocah berambut coklat dengan dua buah tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya, Kiba Inuzuka. Mata Naruto beralih ke depan kelas dan matanya memicing tajam memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas tersebut.

Kulit putih, rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam dan mata _onyx_ yang sangat tajam. Naruto mendengus kecewa sembari berkata, "Ya, aku kira gurunya cantik. Ternyata gurunya malah seperti ini."

Mendengar omongan Naruto yang cukup nyaring, membuat dahi guru tersebut berkedut kesal. Aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Gadis-gadis yang berteriak dalam kelas itu tampak hening seketika saat melihat aura membunuh itu. "Maaf jika aku bukan orang yang cantik. Tapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki wajah seorang pria. Tidak seperti dirimu, Do-be." Seringaian di bibir guru itu bertambah lebar saat melihat gelagat Naruto. Muka Naruto menjadi merah seperti buah kesukaannya.

"Da-dasar_ sensei_ Teme!" teriak Naruto marah. Sasuke hanya dapat menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya—masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Seorang murid tidak boleh mengatai seorang guru seperti itu. Jadi … silahkan keluar dari kelas ini atau kau mau kena detensi spesial dariku, hah Dobe?" guru itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek. Mulut Naruto membuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Dobe, silahkan keluar, aku ingin mengajar dengan tenang."

Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai meninggalkan kelasnya. Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kasar. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan gerutuan sepanjang jalan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya mengira Naruto sedang mengidap gangguan jiwa.

**Ore wa Oyabun desu!**

Semenjak kejadian sial itu. Naruto jadi semakin enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah, terutama saat ada pelajaran _sensei_ itu. Kyuubi yang sudah tahu permasalahan Naruto hanya menggodanya sembari berkata, "Kalau kau begitu benci terhadapnya … lama-lama kau bisa jatuh cinta." Dan Naruto mengutuk dirinya yang dengan mudahnya menceritakan masalah ini kepada kakaknya yang sudah dia tahu seberapa monsternya.

Naruto terus-terusan menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa, setiap bertemu dengan _sensei_ itu, rasa marahnya meluap-luap. Kakinya melangkah dengan kasar dan dahinya tampak mengernyit tak senang.

"Kalau wajahmu seperti itu, kau tampak seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja diputusi pacarnya, Dobe."

Ini, ini yang sangat tidak Naruto sukai. Setiap dia ketemu _sensei_ itu, pasti_ sensei_ itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal dan mengejeknya dengan kata-kata _'Dobe'_ yang sangat dibencinya. Naruto mendelik marah pada _sensei_ itu. Matanya berapi-api dan sangat ingin menerkam _sensei_ itu sekarang juga. Sasuke memasuki kelas Naruto dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Loh, _sensei_ kenapa datang bersama Naruto?" tanya seorang murid yang sedikit heran melihat hal tersebut. Karena mereka semua tahu jika Naruto sangat tidak menyukai _sensei_ itu.

"Dia yang mengikutiku." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tak sadar orang yang dibelakangnya sudah ingin meletus saat itu juga. Sedetik kemudian, yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan 'Ukeeee dan Semeee yang sangat serasi.'

Dan kelas pagi itu berlalu dengan riuh dan Naruto yang pundung di pojokan. Entah kenapa dia semakin merasa bahwa semua ini sangat tak adil baginya. Naruto selalu berteriak saat sedang bersama teman-temannya 'Ada yang mau bertukar tubuh denganku?' dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan pasrah dari teman-temannya. Naruto semakin yakin jika tman-temannya tak lagi sayang terhadapnya.

.

.

Mata Naruto menatap _sensei_ di hadapannya dengan tajam. Ingin sekali dia mencakar _sensei_ itu saat ini juga. "Kau harus ke ruanganku setelah pulang sekolah. Kau memang sangat bodoh." Naruto yang mendengar ocehan _sensei_ itu hanya dapat mendengus kesal dan keluar dari kelas itu dengan mata yang berapi-api. Padahal umur mereka hanya beda setahu dan _sensei_ itu sudah berlaku seperti paman-paman tua yang menyusahkan orang. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam hati Naruto saat keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Naru, kesini sebentar." Panggil seorang bocah yang memiliki mata kuaci dan rambut yang diikat ke atas seperti nanas, Shikamaru Nara. Naruto hanya berjalan perlahan menuju Shika sembari masih memasang tampang seram dan matanya yang berapi-api. Saat Naruto sudah sampai, Shika mencolok mata Naruto dengan sebatang rokok yang masih baru. Naruto memegang matanya yang baru saja dicium rokoknya Shika.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencolok mataku?" tanya Naruto horror. Tangannya masih memegang rokok tersebut dan memandang Naruto dengan malas.

"Aku melihat matamu berapi-api. Aku sedang tidak membawa pemantik. Jadi … kupikir bisa berguna dengan mencolok matamu." Jawab Shika santai. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa ini seperti _déjà vu _baginya. Naruto _sweat dropped_ mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal keluar dari mulut seorang jenius seperti Shika.

"Ish, sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh merokok di sekolah, Shika!" ucap Kiba yang daritadi memang sudah berdiri di samping Shika. Shika hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sembari menggumamkan mantra '_Mendoukusai_' andalannya. "Naru, maafkan rusa jelek ini, ya?" naruto hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengangguk lemah. Mungkin dia harus ke kelas Kyuubi saja biar aman. Tidak, disana ada Tobi-_senpai_ yang lebih parah dari semua orang yang ada. Belum lagi_ senpai_ yang suka main ledakan itu. Oh _Kami-sama_, mengingatnya saja dia sudah prustasi. Kelas tiga memang banyak manusia anehnya bagi Naruto.

**Ore wa Oyabun desu!**

Seringaian Sasuke tampak terukir secara permanen di wajahnya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Sasuke berpikir surga akan mendatanginya sebentar lagi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke mulai sedikt tertarik dengan bicah pirang manis yang sering diganggunya itu. Namun, bagi Naruto, neraka sudah di depan matanya.

Naruto sedang berdiri di depan ruangan Sasuke. Wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak dan sedikit … takut. Naruto mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan dengan pelan. Merasa tak ada jawaban, Naruto membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Naruto menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

"Silahkan duduk!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan _sensei_ tersebut. Matanya menatap awas ke depan. Alisnya berkerut heran saat orang di hadapannya tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Sebenarnya untuk apa _sensei_ memanggiku jika tak ada ya—"

"Kerjakan semua soal ini saat ini juga. Ini sebagai nilai tambahanmu. Nilaimu buruk dan sangat rendah. Aku tak menerima penolakan." Ucap Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Naruto. Naruto mengambil kertas tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna, di kertas itu tertera 'Kerjakan semua soal ini dalam waktu 30 menit'

"A-apa ini? 100 soal dalam waktu 30 menit? Apa kau gila, hah? Mana mungkin ak—"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan. Jadi … silahkan kerjakan. Aku tidak peduli. Aku menyuruhmu dan kau harus menyelesaikannya." Lagi, Sasuke memotong omongan Naruto. Membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin mati saat ini juga. Apalagi saat dia melihat jumlah soal yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang! Ini keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan menarik tangannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, sedetik kemudian dia sudah terduduk di atas meja kerja Sasuke dengan Sasuke berada di hadapannya. Tangan Sasuke berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Membuatnya tak dapat bergerak sama-sekali. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, Teme-_sensei_?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu kau tahu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang berani menolakku." Ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto merinding dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman. Sasuke menggigit leher Naruto, membuat sang empunya memekik kesakitan.

"He-hentikan! A-ap yang kau lakukan, hah?" ucap Naruto gugup. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang hangat pada lehernya. Mukanya memerah antara menahan marah dan merasa malu. "Me-menyingkir!" bentak Naruto sembari mencoba mendoronng tubuh Sasuke. Namun hal itu hanya sia-sia mengingat kekuatan Sasuke lebih unggul.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mau mengerjakan soal ini."

"Ba-baik-baik, akan aku kerjakan tapi menyingkir sekarang juga."

Naruto dapat bernapas lega saat Sasuke kembali duduk ke kursinya. Degupan jantungnya semakin memompa dengan kencang. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya tadi. Entah kenapa, melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dari dekat membuatnya sedikit gugup. Naruto mulai menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di kursinya. Sasuke menyerahkan kertas soal tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto mengerjakannya semampunya dan sesukarelanya. Sasuke hanya memakluminya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

Naruto dapat bernapas lega saat keluar dari ruangan neraka itu. Dengan cepat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Sementara Sasuke, seringaian iblis tampak terukir dibibirnya. Matanya seakan-akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Aku akan memilikimu. Tunggu saja … bocah manis."

**Ore wa Oyabun desu!**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih dekat dengan _sensei_ itu. meskipun masih sering berkelahi satu sama lain. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan … ada hal yang sangat Naruto takutkan. Ucapan kakaknya, dia takut ucapan kakaknya menjadi benar. Dia takut dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada _sensei_ itu. setiap dia berada dekat dengan _sensei_ tersebut, jantung Naruto selalu berdegup kencang. Tentu saja Sasuke menyadari hal itu, namun dia berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Dobe?"

"A-apa, Teme?"

"Kenapa kau sering bermain di atap sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap langit biru luas di hadapannya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang tiduran sembari menatap langit dengan Naruto yang duduk bersender di sebelahnya.

"Aku menyukai langit. Hanya itu." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Matanyapun tak beralih dari langit biru yang terus-menerus dipandangnya tanpa bosan sedikitpun.

"Kau pasti lebih menyukai langit malam." Ucap Sasuke sok tahu. Matanya menatap Naruto yang tampak mengernyit bingung manatapnya balik.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, kau sok tahu, Teme!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tatapanmu saat melihat langit malam … pasti sama saat seperti kau menatapku." Jawab Sasuke dengan terlalu percaya diri. Namun, entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ba-baka _sensei_! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" ucap Naruto sembari menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto sembari mebisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Naruto bertambah merah. Naruto mengutuk pendengarannya yang terlalau baik saat itu.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya menatap wajah Naruto sekilas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang didengarnya dan bagaimana reaksinya terhadap kata-kata tersebut.

Naruto tampak memejamkan mata, "Cih, sial! Apa yang akan dilakukannya!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke kelasnya—waktu istirahat telah usai.

**Ore wa Oyabun desu!**

Saat ini Naruto sedang duduk di atas motornya. Mukanya tampak lelah dan menyiratkan rasa kesal yang berkali lipat. Entah kenapa kata-kata _sensei_ itu terus terngiang di otaknya.

"Oi, kenapa kau murung seperti itu, bocah _ramen_?" tanya Deidara saat melihat raut wajah Naruto. Mata birunya memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang sangat besar.

"Hanya sedang tidak ingin berpikir." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Aku tahu, kali ini _ramen _milikmu dimakan tetangga, kan?" ucap Deidara sok tahu. Entah darimana dia mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu. sepertinya bergaul dengan Kyuubi membuatnya sedikit tertular.

"Bukan, Dei-_senpai_. Eh? Mana Kyuu-_nii_?" tanyanya sembari melompat dari atas motornya. Naruto mengambil minuman yang ada di tangan Deidara tanpa ijin. Namun hal itu sudah biasa bagi Deidara.

"Menyiksa Tobi."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi pertanda tak mengerti dan butuh penjelasan.

"Tadi … apel Kyuubi dijatuhkan ke selokan oleh Tobi. Dan dia mengamuk selama seharian penuh karena tak menemukan Tobi dimanapun. Dia sudah menemukan Tobi yang sembunyi di bawah meja di UKS. Jadi sekarang Tobi bermain dengan kematian. Doakanlah dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Deidara panjang lebar mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengut-mangut mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi datang membawa sekeranjang apel dengan senyuman sumringah. "Aku mendapatnya dari perminta maafan Tobi, heheh." Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Kyuubi memperhatikan Naruto. Matanya mengernyit dan sedikit terbelalak.

"Na-naru, kau sudah punya pacar, ya?" Naruto tampak menggeleng dalam tanda tanya besar. "La-lau yang membuat itu si-siapa?" tanya Kyuubi sembari menunjuk leher Naruto.

Naruto memegang lehernya, matanya membulat sempurna, '_Oh shit_!' batinnya sembari berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dia benar-benar lupa soal ini. Salahkan _sensei_ gila itu yang seenaknya menggigit lehernya.

"Ah, a-aku kemarin, a-ada ya—"

"Aku yang membuatnya." Jawab sebuah suara berat dari arah belakang. Membuat ketiga orang itu menatap orang tersebut.

"_Sensei_ _Chicken_." Ucap Kyuubi dan Deidara secara bersamaan.

Oh tidak, mati sudah Naruto saat ini. Entah kenapa Naruto berharap ada seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang mengulurkan tangannya kepadanya saat itu juga.

"Na-naru, Ka-kau …" Kyuubi berteriak histeris sembari menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan _horror_.

" … Kau _gay_!" ucap Deidara sembari menatap Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertunduk sedang berpikir keras. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apa dia akan mengatakan ini semua salah paham. Gilaaa! Dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa sama orang itu. Ta-tapi tanda di leher ini membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Naruto menatap Deidara dan Kyuubi dengan tatapan bingung, "Entahlah, mu-mungkin. Entahlah aku bingung."

Mata Kyuubi dan Deidara berbinar-binar. "Syukurlah Naruto, tenyata bukan kita saja yang _gay_, iyakan Kyuubi?" tanya Deidara terhadap Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk dengan penuh haru. Naruto hanya cengo mendengar obrolan kakaknya.

Sasuke menatap Narruto dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan berkata 'Aku menang.'

Naruto kembali mengingat kata-kata Sasuke,

"Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau _gay_ … sama seperti kakakmu. Jika aku dapat membuktikannya. Maka kau jadi milikku."

'_Oh shit_! Kau membunuhku dari segala sudut Kyuu-_nii_!' batin Naruto sembari menatap _horror_ ke arah Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahnya. Sedangkan Deidara dan Kyuubi masih terharu dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Ternyata kita g_ay_ bersama." Ucap Deidara sembari nangis terharu. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kepada Sasori saat itu juga.

_**FIN**_

Heheh ceritanya tidak jelas ya? Hem, silahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Mind to Review, Minna-san?"


End file.
